Heirs II
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sequel to Heirs. After the drama and betrayal of the pridelanders to their own princess. A new evil rise and it's up to Queen Kiara youngest son to brave the odds and set things right just like his mother once did. But do this prince got what it takes to be a prince? What will he decide when he's choosen to be the next king of the magnificent pride lands.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Welcome to the second book. Enjoy. **

Laughter was heard through out the newly named Heartlands. Walking along one of the kingdom's many paths was the queen of the Heartlands and the king of the Pride Lands. They were on one of their weekly lessons.

A young creamy yellow lion laughed before moving his amber eyes to the heavily pregnant golden orange lioness. "You sure you didn't name your kingdom after me."

The golden orange lioness laughed before playfully hitting the younger lion on the shoulder. "Don't kid yourself, Kopa."

Kopa laughed before looking away with a frown, this did not go unnoticed by the pregnant lioness. She gave him a comforting nuzzle.

"Is everything alright back at the Pride Lands?"

Kopa sighed before shaking his head. "Besides that everyone wants one of our brothers to rule. Than yes! Everything is peachy!"

The golden orange lioness frowned before giving her brother a lick on the cheek. "Who are all that wants Tanabi and Kion to rule?"

Kopa sighed before looking at his sister. "Mainly mother and a few other lionesses."

The golden orange lioness rolled her amber eyes. "Don't pay mother no mind. She's just upset that she was caught in the wrong. "

Kopa looked away before looking at his sister. "Kiara?"

Kiara looked at the young king with concern in her eyes. "Yes. What's going on?"

"Do you think I was fair with Tanabi and Kion?"

Kiara looked up to the bright blue sky and sighed herself. "No. But I felt bad about how things ended and talked to them."

Kopa had gained a look of interest as he looked at his sister. Kiara's gaze once again fell on her brother. "They are alright about not being king. They know it's a lot of work and said you deserve it."

Kopa smiled lightly at what his sister said. "Really?"

Kiara nodded. "I'm going to meet Tanabi. You can come with?"

Kopa smiled brightly before nodding. The siblings made a right and went through some bushes before heading towards the Pride Lands.

-O-

Lying under a tree was a young adult Skye and Ufisa. The young lionesses were having one of their daily chats.

"I decided to let my sibling rule..." the creamy brown lioness stopped talking when she realized her friend wasn't paying attention. "Skye!"

The light cream lioness closed her eyes and shook her head before looking at her friend. Ufisa raised a eyebrow in question.

"What was you thinking about?"

Skye blushed and turned her head causing Ufisa to laugh and give her friend a knowing look.

"Who is it?"

Skye blushed even redder before looking at her friend. "Johnny."

Ufisa's brilliant green eyes widened before she smiled. "Well...go tell him."

Skye nodded before standing and heading towards where her crush normally be. Ufisa sighed heavily before lying her head on her paws. To stand in alert from some one stepping on a twig.

Ufisa pinned her ears and growled with bared teeth. "Show your self!"

"Okay. Okay."

Out of the tall grasses walked a young golden yellow lion. Ufisa almost forgot how to breath from the lion's appearance.

"Who are you?!"

The golden yellow lion bowed to show he wasn't a threat. "I am Prince Kion of the Pride Lands. I wanted to speak with your queen."

Ufisa narrowed her eyes at the older lion. "I know who you are now. You are very lucky my mother forgave you. But I'll take you to my parents."

Kion stood straight and followed the creamy brown lioness. "I didn't get your name?"

Ufisa glared at the prince before looking ahead. "You didn't. But my name is Ufisa."

Kion raised a eyebrow with a smirk. "Mischief?"

Ufisa's eyes widened before she growled and picked up the pace. Kion laughed lightly before picking up the pace as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Wohmbat; There will be fun adventures later on as well as the challenging. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I took in what you said about being fair and had to write that but it doesn't end there. **

Kiara and Kopa was heading back to the caves when they noticed Tanabi and a young orange lioness. The peachy cream lion looked from the lioness to his approaching siblings. Kopa knew now who the orange lioness was. Vitani's daughter, Shetani.

Kiara smiled before nuzzling her brother. "Tanabi. It's great to see you."

The peachy cream lion smiled before looking at Kopa. "Did you tell her?"

Kiara looked between her brothers with a smile. "Tell me what?"

Tanabi nuzzled the orange lioness who nuzzled back. "We're engaged."

Kiara smiled brightly at her brother and future sister in law. "Congratulations guys."

Kopa looked from his siblings to the tall trees just as Ufisa and Kion walked through. "Kion? What are you doing here?"

Kion stepped up and seen the whole gang was there. "I wanted to speak with Kiara."

Kiara raised a eyebrow at her youngest brother. "Speak to me about what Kion?"

The golden yellow lion sighed before responding. "I was wondering if I could have a place in your pride?"

Kiara and Kopa's eyes widened. They were not expecting that at all. The golden orange lioness turned her attention to Tanabi and Shetani.

"Did you two know about this?"

Tanabi nodded which caught Kopa off guard. "It doesn't feel right. We know what happened was wrong and how everything went down. But mother..."

"What about about mother?"

Kopa growled before looking at his sister. "Nala. She's become quite bitter. She does not like when what happened is brought up. Neither does Sarafina, amongst others."

"Like my mother and Kovu. They...I don't know...feel some type of way about what happened." Shetani explained.

"And not on your behalf either!" the creamy yellow king snarled.

Kiara took everything in and knew what to do. Her brothers needed her but first she had to take care of Kion's request. She moved her amber eyes to Kion. "Kion. I have something in mind for you and Tanabi."

Kion and Tanabi shared looks before looking back at the Heartlands queen. Kiara smiled before standing and walking over to a mud puddle and stepped her paw in it. "Come here."

Tanabi and Kion did just that. They walked over as Kopa and Shetani watched. Once the two young lions were by Kiara. She lifted her paw and put paw marks on their left shoulders. "I hereby declare you two as lion guards."

Tanabi and Kion smiled brightly before nuzzling their sister. "Thank you!"

Kiara laughed before holding up a paw. "It's alright. Now about the other thing. I will be coming to the Pride Lands as soon as I'm able."

Kopa frowned before nuzzling his sister. "Why can't you come now? It would be best for you to give birth in the Pride Lands."

Kiara thought on what Kopa said and realized he was right. She wanted her cub to have the joys of being born in raised in the Pride Lands. After all if he or she is to rule after their uncle than they would have to. Kiara looked to her step daughter. "Tell your father and the pride I left for the Pride Lands."

Ufisa nodded before nuzzling the golden orange lioness before running off. With a deep breath Kiara focused on the border ahead. "Ready."

The three younger lions stood and walked with the pregnant queen back to the Pride Lands.

-O-

Sariel and Johnny were sparring in one of the fields that lies in the kingdom. It wasn't much to do. A lot of his pride was doing their own thing but promised to return if ever needed and when they were done with their trips. Sarabi went to the Pride Lands to see her son. The dark beige lioness is getting old and she feels her time on earth is coming to a end. He hoped not to soon his mate wants her to be there to see their cub. A paw to the face sent the king to the ground.

A young pale cream lion walked over with grin. "You're losing your edge."

Sariel rolled his green eyes before standing up. The two males were about to go for round two when Skye walked through the tall grasses surrounding the field. Sariel cleared his throat before walking away.

"I'm going to go check on the queen."

Johnny was about to protest but something in his friend's eyes stopped him. "Skye? What's wrong?"

The light cream lioness had tears in her brown eyes before she shook her head and ran off. "I can't do this!"

Johnny sat with his ears pinned and his head low. He was absolutely lost at what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Wohmbat; I have a villain that no one seen coming. But I feel bad for Johnny as well. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; No Nala won't be be evil but she will be a bitch. I thought they make a good couple as well. **

Sariel smiled to himself as he walked the dirt path to the caves. The dark beige lion exited some vines that hung from some nearby trees where he was greeted by his mother, Talia, Justin and Aisha. The grayish beige lioness smiled before nuzzling her son.

"How did sparring go?"

Sariel laughed lightly. "Johnny is a wonderful fighter. You should be proud, Aisha."

The pale cream lioness rolled her light brown eyes with a smile. "I am."

"Father!"

The small group looked and seen the Heartlands' princess running towards them. The creamy brown lioness ran over to her father before stopping to catch her breath.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?"

Ufisa inhaled and exhaled before looking at her father. "Mother went to the Pride Lands with her brothers."

Sariel's eyes widened before he sighed. "I have to go. But who watch over the kingdom?"

"Johnny will." everyone turned to look at the pale cream lioness. "I'm not staying but Johnny has been around Kiara when she teaches Kopa. He knows something."

Sariel thought about what his friend said and Johnny is the best lion if not the only lion that he would let be in charge of his kingdom. The dark beige lion nodded his head.

Justin took a deep breath before speaking. "Talia and I will stay and help Johnny out."

Aisha looked at her friend. "I'll catch up. I want to talk to Johnny."

Sariel nodded in understanding before looking at Eshe and Ufisa. "You two ready?"

The lionesses nodded and with that Sariel along with his mother and daughter ran off towards the Pride Lands.

-O-

Kiara walked along side Kopa as Kion, Tanabi and Shetani walked behind the rulers. Kiara scanned the land like she was looking for any signs of danger. But didn't see any, the Pride Lands was as peaceful and beautiful when she left with Sariel and their pride. She looked ahead and seen pride rock get closer and closer. The golden orange lioness quickly turned her gaze towards her brother.

"Kopa?"

The creamy yellow lion looked but didn't say anything. Kiara looked around again and still didn't find nothing out of place.

"I thought you said you were having problems?"

Kopa's ears perked before he looked forward. "I'll speak to you about that later."

Kiara understood and dropped it. She focused on the fact that they were nearing pride rock even more. Just as they reached the base of pride rock a light golden lioness came running over.

"Kopa! We need to talk!"

Kopa smiled sheepishly before nuzzling the lioness. "Almasi can't it wait? Kiara is here and I would like to get her settled."

Almasi's pale blue eyes widened when she heard what her mate said. She moved her eyes from her mate to see her sister in law. "Kiara!" the young queen exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here. You have to help us!"

Tanabi cleared his throat causing his siblings and his sister in law to look at him. "We'll go inform the pride that Kiara is here."

Kopa smiled gratefully at his brother. "Thanks."

The peachy cream lion nodded before heading up the rocky slope with his youngest brother and future mate. Kiara waited until they were gone before focusing on her brother and his queen.

"I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure how much of help I can be. I'm not the queen here."

Kopa frowned at his sister. "Your help is always welcome and as long as you are here. You will treated and respected as a queen."

Almasi nodded. "I agree. Two queens is better than none. Especially since I'm inexperienced."

Kiara sighed heavily. There was no getting through Kopa and Almasi. She might as well get use to the pride and inhabitants calling her queen or your highness. With a shake of her head she looked at the two young lions. "What was the problem?"

Almasi's eyes seemed to darken as she shot her eyes towards her mate. "You need to talk to Kovu!"

Kiara's eyes widened at the mention of her former mate. The creamy yellow lion growled before rubbing his temples under his thick ginger brown mane.

"What did Kovu do now?" the young king growled.

"He wants you to bethrole our future cub with his new son!"

"I was only asking..."

The three royal lions looked to see Kovu and a young adult Frika. Kiara glared at the dark brown lion as Kopa growled at his former brother in law.

"My cub whenever they get here will not be bethroled. For the simple fact that they will not be the heir. My niece or nephew will."

Kovu nodded but he had his sights on his former mate. "Kiara..." he breathed.

Kiara looked away before looking at her brother. "Kopa?"

The creamy yellow lion quickly turned to his sister. "I...need to rest."

Almasi's eyes widened before she walked over to the older lioness and nuzzled her. "Come. You must be tired."

Kiara was just in fact exhausted. "Kopa...Sariel will be on his way."

Kopa smiled before nuzzling his sister. "I'll wait for them."

The lion king watched his mate and sister head up the rocky slope before looking at Kovu. "You're dismissed."

Kovu sighed before turning and headed for the nursery cave with his step son following. Kopa snarled before running off towards the border.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Skylar; No problem. Thanks for the fav. **

**Wohmbat; Kopa hasn't forgave Kovu or most of the others for what happened. Kovu will be on Kopa's bad list for a while. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; The new villain is not in the story yet or the pride lands. You will be introduced to them soon. **

Kopa walked through his kingdom with his head low. He had a lot on his shoulders and now that his sister was here, he can take one problem at time. The young king was so lost in his head that he didn't realize he got to the border until a musclan voice rang through the air. The creamy yellow lion looked up to see his brother in law with his mother and daughter.

"Come. Kiara is resting."

Sariel sighed before walking over the border with Eshe and Ufisa. "I understand why she left. We talked about it but I didn't think she was going to leave right away."

Kopa gave the older lion a apologetic look. "I'm sorry Sariel. There's so much going on...I need my big sister's help."

Sariel smiled brightly at the Pride Lands king. "I'm sure she'll help you with..."

The dark beige lion was caught off by a extremely loud noise. Kopa's ears perked at the noise before he and his group looked to the source to see a huge cloud of dust. The creamy yellow lion sighed heavily before looking at his in laws.

"Please head to pride rock. I have some issues to talk care of."

Sariel nodded before heading towards pride rock with his mother and daughter. Kopa watched his guest leave before closing his eyes and growled. He snapped his eyes open and running off towards the commotion. The dust swirled around the air, causing him to cough. As the king continued to walk through the cloud, loud shouting caused him to pick up the pace.

"Come on now! We were resting!"

"Why did King Kopa let him in? He's pathetic!"

Kopa groaned. He knew who actually caused all of this. Kopa walked down a path and roared. The animals scattered causing more dust, he and along with another started coughing. After the dust cleared Kopa casted his amber eyes on a coughing rich cream teen lion.

"Jai!" the creamy yellow lion growled.

Jai looked up with brown eyes, pieces of his growing black mane fell into his eyes. The teen smiled sheepishly. "Hello sire."

Kopa glared at the teen before sighing. "Go. Before I loose my cool."

Jai whimpered before getting to his paws and made a quick retreat without any other thoughts. Kopa shook his head with a before heading towards pride rock.

-O-

Kovu laid under pride rock with his head on his paws. His ears flickered at the sound of approaching paws. He thought it was Kopa, so he didn't pay it no mind. That is till his sister' s voice rang through his ears.

"Why so moppy?"

Kovu moved his green eyes up and seen that Simba and his group had returned from the neighboring kingdoms. Which includes his mother, his mother in law, mate and Vitani. The peachy cream lioness looked around before looking at her former son in law.

"Where's Frika?"

The dark brown lion sighed. "With Jasiri. She gave birth earlier today."

The former king frowned at the younger lion. "Why the sad face? Did the birth not go well?"

Kovu inhaled and exhaled before replying. "No. Kiara is back and very much pregnant." there was a silence, everyone waiting and Kovu trying to put the words together. "I...I guess I still love her in some way."

Nala snorted causing her golden mate to snap his burning orange eyes on her. Simba sighed as he shut his eyes tight.

"Excuse us."

Sarafina gave her daughter a look before walking away with Sarabi. Vitani looked at the former queen for a long moment before looking at her adopted brother.

"Let's go see my niece or nephew."

Kovu glance at the former rulers before getting to his paws and followed the light tan lioness. Simba waited a bit before narrowing his eyes at his mate.

"Do you want to lose Kiara again?"

Nala rolled her aquamarine eyes. "Not this again."

Simba glared with a soft growl. "Than answer the question."

Nala turned on the golden lion with a sneer. "I'm never wrong! I wasn't wrong about you returning! I wasn't wrong about you trusting Kovu! It's a matter of time before Kiara shows her true colors!"

Simba sighed heavily before turning to head up pride rock. "I'm not listening to this. Fine me when you're thinking clearly. I'm going to see my daughter."

With that he left Nala, unaware that a pair of light aquamarine eyes was watching before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note TMNTMentalistTLK lover:No Nala won't get like that, maybe but there's a reason why she's really acting like that. When it comes out, you will be shocked and maybe not. **

**Wohmbat; The one spying will be revealed real soon. Thanks for the review. **

**The lyrics used is from Everything by Mary J Blige. Now without further ado here's chapter five and Happy belated Thanksgiving! **

Johnny walked towards the base, the caves with his head low and ears pinned. What has gotten into Skye? One moment she was smiling, then she ran off like she seen a ghost. She said she wanted to talk, she wanted to tell him something. But with no warning she turned and fled. The young lion shook his head, his black mane whipped back and forth. He was lost, he couldn't put what happened earlier to past. Skye is his best friend. They have been close since Skye came to his pride with Kiara and her parents. Ever since that day they have been irraspetable. Since cubs they always told one another everything. From nightmares and dreams, fears and desires of growing up. So what was so upsetting Skye didn't tell him what's on her mind? Johnny shook his head, just as he neared the caves hush voices caused his ears to twitch. The young pale cream lion walked through some vines, that hung from some nearby trees to see his mother speaking with Talia and Justin. Their eyes flickered to him as he exited the vines. Johnny's dark purple eyes scanned the area before he landed his confused gaze on the three adults.

"Where's Sariel?"

Aisha smiled at her son before she walked over and gave Johnny a nuzzle. "Sariel went to the Pride Lands with Kiara. I'm on my way over there as well."

Johnny looked from his mother to his best friend's parents. Before looking at the pale cream lioness in front of him. "Where's Ufisa? Eshe?"

Aisha's smile faded. She realized that her son would be horrified than anything. He was tought to protect but not a whole kingdom. She was brought out of her thoughts by a soft nudge from Johnny.

"Mother, what's going on?"

Aisha looked at her new friends. She has gained a strong friendship with Talia and Justin as well as Kiara. With an in take of breath she moved her light brown eyes on her worried son. "Kiara and Sariel went to the Pride Lands early. Eshe and Ufisa went with them. I'm about to head over there to give Kiara support. While we are in the Pride Lands you are in charge of everything."

Johnny looked at his mother hard. His handsome face frowned as he marveled what his mother just said. In charge? Of everything? His eyes widened when it came crashing down. "I can't be a king!"

Aisha, Talia and Justin flinched before they focused on the young lion. Johnny paced while the adults thought what to do next.

"Johnny."

The pale cream lion snapped his hard gaze at the light beige lion. Justin took a step forward his chocolate brown eyes never leaving Johnny's. "Sariel has faith that you can do this. So do we. We know you can do this. I'll help, before I was banished from my old pride, the prince shared his lessons. Also I'm sure you remember your lessons Kiara gave you, Skye and Ufisa."

Johnny stared at the older lion for the longest moment. With a heavy sigh he nodded. "Alright. But I'm going to take a walk."

The three adults relaxed before Aisha nuzzled her son and licked his nose. "That's just fine. I'm just across the border if you need anything."

Johnny nodded and watched his mother embrace her friends before running off. The pale cream lion dipped his head towards Talia and Justin before running off himself. Through the dark green vines he exited. His paws raced the wet greenery. Johnny didn't know where his paws was taking him, until he entered a familiar cove. His eyes scanned around the small, enclosed area. This is where he, Skye and Ufisa used to hang out until their parents came to get them. A quiet sound of sobbing caused him to flickered one of his ears before he moved his dark purple eyes to a small pond in the middle of the cove. There laid a light cream lioness. No doubt in Johnny's mind that the lioness wasn't Skye. But the question is, why is she crying? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt her? A low growl left his throat causing Skye to lift her head. Her sparkling brown eyes widened for a moment before her ears pinned against her head.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?"

Johnny shook his head before walking over. "I'm not sure. But what are you doing here?"as he got closer another question bubbled up. "And why did you run away earlier?"

Skye was completely shocked. She did not expect him to find her or ask why she ran off.

"Skye?"

The light cream lioness shook her head before turning it to the side. "Why do you care?"

Johnny gasped, his heart slammed against his chest. He didn't know why why her words hurt as much as it did. "What do you mean? Skye I will always care. You can tell me anything."

Skye lifted her head. She debated on running away but if it was only one thing she learned from Queen Kiara's lessons, even though she learned plenty from the now Heartlands queen. One of those lessons she learned, is that running will lead to no where. With a shaky breath Skye decided to tell or rather sing to her best friend what's going on.

"Skye. Please tell me..."

Johnny was tooken back by the mournful expression on Skye's beautiful face. The light cream lioness moved her brown eyes from Johnny to the grassy floor.

"It's all because of you

I'm never sad and blue

You've brightened up my days

In your own special way

Whenever you're around

I'm never feeling down

You are my trusted friend

On you I depend"

Johnny stood frozen, his ears perked. He was unsure what he feeling at the moment but didn't want to let go.

"You take me away

From the pain

And you bring me paradise

And when there's cloudy days

You brought sunshine in my life

It never occurred

To me the first time I saw your face

I would fall so deep in love

My darling only you

Can make my dreams come true

And every night I pray

You'll never go away

I promise I will try

Until the day I die

To treat you like a king

Cause you are my everything"

Johnny felt sweat matt his fur, as he continued to stand frozen as he listened to the song. He was her everything? The feeling before bubbled up and he want to let go.

"You are my everything and everything is you."

Skye finished singing, she lift her head expecting to see Johnny had left. But instead he was just inches away. His once dark purple eyes darken to black. Before she could open her muzzle and ask what's going on. Johnny pressed his muzzle against her's. Johnny had finally come to his senses. He realized why everything bothered him the way it did. The pale cream lion leaned his head against Skye's.

"You are my everything and everything is you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Snowflakexx; First thank you. I like the Kovu/Kiara pairing also but I wanted to be different from the original that TMNTMentalistTLK lover wrote. But I'm glad you like it.**

**SpiritedLion; That's just the half of it. But tere's a reason why Nala think that. You have to wait and find out what.**

**Wohmbat; Finally. Right? But it is about time they got together.**

**Mystery Guy; I currently have writer's block for most of my stories. But I'll try to work on them soon. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah they're together. It's about time they were and I can focus on Kiara's son story. **

A blondish orange lioness with a golden blonde tuff on her head blinked her bright blue eyes open with a painful moan.

"I'm glad you're awake."

A young dark gray lioness was standing in front of her. A growl escaped the blondish orange lioness' throat as her muzzle pulled back as she bared her teeth.

"Azra."

The dark gray lioness smiled as she sat. "Amazed that you remembered."

The blondish orange lioness snarled but before she could latch out, another lioness entered the dimly lit cave. As the new lioness got closer it was seen that she had creamy orange fur. Her bright blue eyes shined in the slight darkness.

"Ushara." the creamy orange lioness smiled. "It's time for you to fulfil your destiny."

Ushara's eyes narrowed at the older lioness. "My destiny? mother what are you talking about?"

Azra sighed before reponsding like she what she's about to say was the most known fact. "To revenge my parents."

Ushara's eyes widen. "Sahir and Zalia are dead?"

Azra nodded with a mournful expression. "Those pridelanders killed them in cold blood to protect their murderess princess."

At the word _princess_ something flashed in Ushara's eyes. She shook her head before glaring at Azra and her mother. "What do that have to do with me?"

Azra looked at the creamy orange lioness, Asha. The older lioness nodded before looking at her daughter.

"This has everything to do with you, Ushara. You have already started, now itg's time to finish it."

The sound of heavy breathing caused the three lionesses to moved their attention to the cave enterance where their eyes landed on a teen lion bending over, panting. After catching his breath, the light blonde teen lifted his head and looked at the lionesses with light aquamarine eyes.

"News from the Pridelands, my queen." the light blonde teen wheezed.

Azra's muzzle curved back as she growled. "Well?! Get on with it!"

The teen yelped before giving his report."Princess Kiara is back. Nala has a bit of a sore spot about what happened."

Azra's pale green eyes seem to brighten at the young lion's words. "Thank you Ijayo. You are dismissed."

Ijayo bowed and turned to exit. But before he could step a paw out of the cave the dark gray lioness' voice stopped him.

"Ijayo?"

Ijayo gulped before turning his head to look over his shoulder as a warm breeze blew into the cave tossing his small chestnut brown mane, a bit. "Yes my queen?"

"Would you be a dear and tell my mate I would like to speak with him?"

Ijayo nodded before running out of the cave. Azra smiled, pleased with the outcome before focusing on the two lionesses. "Where were we?"

-O-

A golden blonde lion with a chestnut brown stalked into a cave with a unplease look in his golden eyes. A pale white lion with a light brown mane looked from a sleeping pale white cub. his light golden eyes was full of remorse as he watched the golden blonde lion slump down the cave floor.

"Azra?"

The golden blonde lion looked up with a mournful expression. "How'd you know?"

The pale white lion shrugged before moving his gaze on the sleeping cub. "Lucky guess."

The golden blonde lion sighed heavily before looking at the cave enterance. "How do you do it, Bakari?"

Bakari sighed long and heavy. "I really don't know Khalil."

Khalil looked at the older lion with a unsure look. "Why do you stay? Surely you know what Azra's planing is wrong."

Bakari looked at his brother before landing his sorrowful eyes on the cub again. "My son. I stay for my son."

Khalil stood and walked over to his brother. "Loki don't need to be apart of this!"

Bakari opened his muzzle but closed it as the sound of apporching paws caused his ears to perk. The brothers turned their heads towards the cave enterance just as Ijayo ran into the cave. Bakari and Khalil let out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding. The light blonde teen lion caught his breath and moved his light aquamarine eyes between the two older lions.

"What's going on guys?"

Khalil moved his golden eyes from his younger brother back to Bakari. "You were about to say something?"

Bakari inhaled and exhaled. With a long, shakey breath the pale white lion responded. "Azra's expecting again."

Khalil glared at his brother in disgust. "How can you..."

"How can I what?!" Bakari growled in the golden blonde lion's face.

"How can you tolerate this?! Act like what she's planning is right!"

Bakari looked away and sighed. "I know. But I will do what I have to. For my cubs."

"Phh. I don't see the problem."

Bakari and Khalil turned to their younger brother. Khalil shook his head.

"You are young. You will not understand."

Ijayo growled at the golden blonde lion. "Azra wants revenge! How can I not understand that!"

Bakari glared at both of his brothers. "Keep it down!"

Ijayo sighed before looking at the pale white lion. "Azra wants to see you."

Bakari groaned before looking at Khalil. "Watch Loki for me?"

Khalil nodded before head bumping Barkari. Then he stepped back as the pale white lion bend down and nuzzled the pale white cub. Ijayo and Khalil both watched their brother walk out of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yes. A lot of trouble. But that's half of what's going on. There's a lot that's going to go down in the later chapters. **

It's been two months since Johnny and Skye confessed their love. The very next day they married and became the temporary king and queen of the Heartlands. Now Queen Skye was expecting a cub of her own. Not long after Skye found out she was pregnant, Kiara had given birth to a healthy boy. Sariel and Kiara named him Khari, Khari who was now a month old has dark golden fur, brilliant green eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head. Those two months has been hard for Kiara. Simba has been nothing but clingy. Kiara wants to forgive him but it still hurts. What happened a half a year ago is still a fresh memory. Like someone brand it into her brain. The accusing and hatred she received really hurted her. Not even just her parents but her friends and ex mate. Kiara have not forgiven anyone but her brothers and Almasi.

Before all the drama erupted Kiara was real close to Vitani and Jasiri. Now her so called friend has a son with her ex mate. Her son is two months old Jasiri named him Amaro. Amaro looks just like his father but with darker green eyes. From the peaceful slumber the golden orange lioness was enjoying, she shot up. Sweat clinged to her fur like their life depended on it. Her bright amber eyes were wide as she scanned the side cave on the main cave's left side. Kiara refused to be in the same cave as everyone else. Sometimes Kopa, Tanabi and Kion will come in and sleep there too. Along with Almasi, Shetani, Ufisa, Sarabi and Eshe. Those lions and lionesses greeted her sight as she looked around before lying her head in between her paws as a shakey breath left her lips.

Another nightmare. They have been recent since Khari's birth. But the same thing each night. Her mother would get attacked late at night then the killings of her brothers and sister. To have the nightmare end with her father lying dead and Scar and Zira laughing as she stared at blood on her paws. Before looking up to see the pride, including her new pride the Heartlanders advancing on her. Kiara sighed heavily before closing her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. But sleep never came, now how much she tried she wouldn't fall back asleep.

Kiara moved her exhausted eyes to her mate. The dark beige lion was sound asleep with his head on his large paws. Kiara moved her gaze from Sariel to her son, Khari was sound asleep at Sarabi's side. The golden orange lioness quietly stood and walked out of the cave. She walked to the peak and sat, the early morning air was polluted with thick clouds of mist from the heavy rain last night. Kiara closed her eyes and inhaled the smells. Fresh rain and wet greenery rushed up her nose. For not a moment later her amber eyes snapped open before she ran to the edge and emptied her insides. Tears blurred her vision as she coughed.

"Kiara?"

The lioness queen gagged before she wiped saliva off her muzzle with a paw before she looked over her shoulder. Her ears pinned against her head as she stared at her father.

"...Daddy..."

Simba took a step forward, his golden ears slightly pinned. "Are you alright?"

Kiara looked at her father for the longest moment before sighing. "I'm not sure..."

The golden lion nodded, taking another step. "What's wrong?"

Kiara touched her throat and flinched at the soreness. "I don't feel well."

"Is there anything I could do?"

Kiara put her paw down and looked at her father. She wanted to hate him, the whole pride. Kovu. For the emotional wave they put her through. But she couldn't. Not when she has a loving, devoted mate and a healthy, handsome son. Letting out a long sigh, she nodded. Simba's whole being brightened. Was she finally going to forgive him?

"...Daddy...walk with me to Rafiki?"

Simba smiled lightly before closing the distance. Kiara closed her eyes and accepted the warm embrace. Simba then smiled brightly before heading down the rocky slope with Kiara following.

-O-

When Simba and Kiara returned to pride rock, the whole pride was out waiting. Khari broke from his Uncle Kion and ran over to his mother.

"Momma!"

Kiara beamed at her son before looking up as Sariel walked over and gave her a loving kiss.

"Where were you? You had me so worried."

Kiara blushed before licking her mate's nose. "I went to see Rafiki."

"Are you okay momma?"

Kiara smiled lovingly at the dark golden cub before nuzzling him. "Yes Khari. I'm fine."

Sariel bumped his head with her's. "What's wrong?"

Kiara smiled and it almost seemed like she glowed. "I'm pregnant again."

The pride erupted in cheers as Sariel kissed his mate and Khari nuzzled his mother's forelegs. This went on for awhile before everyone went about their day. Under the watchful eyes of of Prince Kion and Prince Tanabi, Khari played with Amaro. Kiara sat with Sariel and Simba on each side. Gathered around was Sarabi, Eshe, Kopa, Almasi, Aisha, Shetani, Ufisa, Sarafina, Nala, Vitani, Frika, Jasiri and Kovu. Kiara took a deep breath before letting out what was pent up for so long.

"You have hurt me. It's still fresh in my mind. But now that I have seen who I'm really am, have found what I have been longing for. I have a wonderful mate, a healthy son and more healthy cubs on the way. There's no need for a lioness that's been blessed like I have to hold grudges. But even though I have forgiven you, I will never forget what happened."

Kovu skunk down a inch at each of his former mate's words. He was a fool. A stupid fool. He let her go. When it should have been him with Kiara. Not that buffoon! But Kiara deserves better. He was a terrible mate. Even if Kiara was guilty he should of been by her side. Like Zira was with with Scar, But how could he and everyone else accuse such a soul of things. When said soul cried because she didn't save his adopted mother. She blamed herself and felt bad for taking her over the edge of the edge of the gorge. _**She **_had felt bad for the very one that was trying to kill her father. Kovu shook his head. He was a awful being and so was everyone else. He still loves Kiara. Even if they have their own families now, he still love her. But that beautiful soul would never be his again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; Thank you. I tried to put her in my place. My religion says to forgive but never forget. So I put that into Kiara. **

**Wohmbat; A lot of things are still to come. But thanks for the review. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; She did. Nala was present and as for Kovu, he'll have to come to reality soon. Kiara moved on and he needs to as well. **

**I'm sorry for the late update but been quite busy with a few other projects. Now without further ado here's chapter eight. **

Months passed and it was time for Skye to give birth. Kiara and Aisha ventured back to the Heartlands along with Almasi. The three lionesses were about to cross the border when the light golden lioness stopped walking. Kiara and Aisha stopped walking as well and looked at the younger lioness. Just as she ran to her nearby bush and threw up.

Kiara looked alarmed before she turned her fearful gaze to Aisha. "Get Rafiki! We're closer."

The pale cream lioness nodded before running off towards the Sherman's tree not far from the borders. Almasi gagged and coughed before looking up at her friend and mentor with teary eyes.

"What's wrong with me?"

Kiara smiled lightly and put a paw on the young queen's shoulder. "I have a feeling but I need to make sure."

Almasi nodded before her ears perked. The two queens looked and seen Aisha and Rafiki running over. Kiara let out a sigh of relief before stepping back. Kiara and Aisha sat and watched Rafiki give Almasi a check up. They sat and watched in silence. The only sounds that illuminated the area was the sounds of nearby herds and passing birds. A few minutes later a smile graced the aged baboon's face.

"There's something in the water? No?"

Almasi looked from Rafiki to Kiara, confusion clearly shown in her pale blue eyes. "Kiara, what's going on?"

Kiara dipped her head to Rafiki. "Thank you my friend."

Rafiki nodded before grabbing his staff. "If that's all. I'll be taking my leave."

Kiara watched the old primate towards his tree before focusing on her sister in law. "Almasi. Calm down, there's nothing to fret about."

Almasi looked at the older lioness, like Kiara had lost her mind. "Then why am I feeling like this?"

Kiara smiled brightly as she and Aisha stood. "I'm going to be a aunt."

Almasi blinked a few times before her eyes nearly budged out of her sockets. "I'm pregnant?!"

The golden orange lioness nodded with a small laugh. Before she and Aisha knew it the light golden lioness ran off.

"I got to tell Kopa!"

Kiara and Aisha laughed before they turned and crossed the border. When they exited the dark green vines Johnny and Justin was waiting. Kiara smiled brightly before nuzzling the young pale cream lion.

"Congratulations Johnny. Is the cub here yet?"

Johnny nuzzled the golden orange lioness before nuzzling Aisha. "Yes. Skye just gave birth a few minutes ago. Talia is in there helping."

Kiara beamed brightly before looking at the light beige lion. "Hello Justin."

Justin smiled before pulling the queen into a hug. "Hello Kiara. How are things?"

Kiara smiled even brighter, if it was possible. "I'm expecting again."

Justin head bumped her. "That's great. How's the little man?"

"Can't wait to be a big brother."

Justin laughed before his ears perked. They all looked towards the cave to see Talia walking out with a blinding smile. Not a minute later Skye walked out with a pale cream bundle in her mouth. The light cream lioness laid down before putting her cub in between her paws. Johnny walked over and nuzzled his mate and cub. With proudness in his dark purple eyes he turned to the waiting older lions.

"Everyone...our son, Downey."

Aisha, Talia and Justin smiled at their grandson. Kiara sat and watched, all the while thinking about the future. Her amber eyes fell on her stomach. A bright future indeed.

-O-

A month passed since little Downey's birth and the news that Almasi was pregnant. The sun had barely risen, out of the main cave Kopa walked with his ears perked before pinning them as he bend his body and stretched. With a yawn he stretched out his legs, satisfied with the pops and cracks in his bones. Kopa then shook out his ginger brown mane before walking over to the peak and sat. His amber eyes scanned his kingdom, his temporary kingdom. He don't feel like he deserves to be king. When Khari get of age he will hand him the throne if he wants it. The soft sounds of approaching paws caused Kopa's ears to twitch. The creamy yellow lion turned his head to see his sister.

"You're up early."

Kiara shrugged before walking to the peak and sat by her brother's side. "Lately I have been wanting to watch the sunrise a lot."

Kopa nodded before turning to look out into the plains. The sun was slowly crawling her way over the horizon. "You think wanting to watch the sunrise has something to do with the pregnancy?"

Kiara yawned before shaking her head. "Not sure. This pregnancy feels different than the last."

Kopa nodded and focused on the animals waking and starting their day as the sun made her way across the kingdom. He has been thinking a lot lately about the four neighboring kingdoms.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kopa tour his gaze from the waking kingdom to his sister. "I have been thinking about neighbors."

Kiara tilted her head as one of her ears flickered. "What about them?"

"What if we can give them the opportunity to learn lessons from a great ruler?"

The golden orange lioness moved her head up right. "You want to have a royal school?"

Kopa nodded. "What do you think?"

Kiara turned from her brother and looked out into the plains herself. "I like the idea but it wouldn't be fair nor right to the unroyal cubs. They have the right to learn and know the histories. So history don't repeat themselves."

Kopa smiled at his sister. He couldn't wait to put his idea into motion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree. A very good thing and here's the next chapter. **

**Wohmbat; Yeah it's all connected. These new life and the school will come in value play later. But I'm glad you liked the idea about the school. **

A few more months went by and it was time for Queen Kiara to go in labor. The moon was still out as the stars shined brightly against the dark blue blanket. Sariel paced outside the nursery cave. He was worried about his mate, even though she's the strongest lioness he knows. Khari was with his grandfather. He was anxious about being a big brother but also worried about his mother. He loves his mother dearly and wanted no harm to come to her. As the sun began to rise Zazu and his son, Zade flew around alerting the animals for the royal presentation. When the two hornbills returned Kopa and Sariel stood at the peak. The two kings dipped their heads as Zazu and Zade bowed.

From the gathered crowd walked Rafiki and his niece, Renia. They climbed up and gave the creamy yellow lion hugs before bowing to Sariel. The two kings lead the baboons to the nursery cave entrance, where Kiara laid with two bundles of fur in her arms. Kopa and Sariel both gave the new mother a head bump and a loving nuzzle. Before turning their gazes on the two cubs. Kiara gave them both licks on the head, causing them to roll over on their backs and blinked a pair of bright blue eyes and amber eyes. There was a sharp gasp and a small growl. But the happy parents ignored it. Kopa's ears flickered before he lifted his gaze to see his mother glaring the cubs. He growled before looking back at the cubs as Rafiki performed the royal ritual. The creamy beige cub pawed the air as he tried to get the hanging fruit from the moving stick. While the golden orange cub giggled, Rafiki sprinkled some dust over the cubs' heads causing them to sneeze. Kiara and Sariel smiled before sharing a quick nuzzle. Rafiki picked up the creamy beige prince as Reina picked up the golden orange princess. Uncle and niece walked to the peak and thrusted the cubs in the air for all to see. The animals cheered before bowing along with the pride as the sun sun shined down on the new prince and princess. None was aware of three pairs of eyes watching.

-O-

Bakari walked into a large cave to his mate lying in the back with a small pale brownish cub nursing at her side. Azra blinked her pale green eyes open and smiled when she seen the older pale white lion.

_"Hello my king."_

Bakari ignored the dark gray lioness and got to the point of his visit. "How's Zahira?"

Azra smiled at her now sleeping daughter. "Wonderful."

Bakari fought the erge to roll his light golden eyes. But instead he snorted. "Queen Kiara has given birth to two more cubs."

There was a twinkle in the young lioness' eyes that made him uncomfortable. "This will be interesting."

Bakari looked horrified as he realized his mate's intentions. Azra is Scar's granddaughter after all. The pale white lion narrowed his light golden eyes before taking a few steps back. Before he could get out of the cave, he was pushed aside by a large tannish brown lion with a russet mane. _Kosa! _Bakari growled as he watched other lion greet the dark gray lioness with a bow.

"I have some interesting news that you would like to know."

Azra sat up and curled her tail around her paws before dipping her head. Kosa grinned before continuing.

"I have heard from some passing birds that the pridelanders are starting a pride school."

Azra's ears perked, a interesting light shined in her pale green eyes. "When do they start?"

Kosa was about to speak but Bakari beat the tannish brown lion to the punch. "Most likely when the cubs are at least a month."

Azra smiled before standing. "We have a lot to discuss. Kosa come with me."

Kosa grinned at Bakari before following the dark gray lioness out of the cave. Bakari growled before his features softened at the sound of small paws.

"Daddy."

Bakari forced a smile as his son greeted him. Bakari nuzzled the three month pale white cub. Ruffling up the pale white tuff on his head.

"Is mommy okay?"

Bakari sighed before lying down, Loki sat in his father's large paws. "Your mother is sending you and your sister to the Pride Lands in a month."

He didn't have to hear the plan to know when it will be put into motion. A nudge to his leg made Bakari look down and seen his son looking up with brilliant green eyes.

"Are you and uncles coming too?"

Bakari smiled lightly before taking a colorless paw and ruffled up Loki's head. "No. Just you and your sister."

Loki frowned before a small yawn left his small muzzle. Bakari smiled, bending down he whispered softly in his son's black rimmed ears.

"Listen to your heart no matter what."

Even though confused Loki nodded before drifting off to sleep. Bakari smiled lightly before picking up up Loki and placed him on his back before picking up Zahira and headed out of Azra's cave towards his and his brothers'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; Yeah everyone is pregnant. **

**Wohmbat; A whole lot of trouble and the twins are important.**

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I figured you would. Nala's attitude will be half-way explained. **

Lighting flared across the dark Africa sky. Thunder roared as rain poured from the heavens. Inside the main cave Kopa paced, the creamy yellow lion was worried beyond belief. Almasi went into labor early into the night before it started raining. All of cubs were asleep in the side cave with Sariel, Sarabi and Eshe. Simba sat with Nala, and the former rulers watched their son with amused expressions.

Nala smiled as she leaned against the golden lion. "He reminds me of someone."

Simba didn't respond, his mind was lost in his thoughts. He realized how much secrets and lies have destroyed his family once. Now he's keeping secrets again.

"Simba!"

The former king shook his head. His orange eyes caught sight of everyone in the main cave looking at him. Simba quickly tour his gaze from the starring lions and lionesses to his glaring mate.

"You were thinking about that psycho whore?! Wasn't you?!"

Simba opened his muzzle to respond but he closed it when he seen Kiara entered the cave with a bright smile. Kopa stared at his parents for the longest moment before turning to his sister.

"Is the cub here? Is Almasi alright?"

The golden orange lioness chuckled lightly before nuzzling the younger lion. "You just have to come and see."

Kopa along with Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Vitani, Tanabi, Shetani, Kion and Ufisa followed Kiara out of the cave and into the nursery cave in the middle of the cave laid Almasi with a tiny light golden bundle at her side. The light golden lioness smiled at everyone with bright pale blue eyes. Kopa was in a trance as he looked at his cub.

Almasi smiled before giving her cub a lick on the head, as lighting continued to display light shows across the skies. "Meet the newest member to the family. Ashni."

Kopa couldn't contain his joy. He was a father. A father of such a beautiful creature. He bend down and gave his daughter a nuzzle. Ashni yawned before blinking open a pair of aqua eyes.

-O-

The sun had just started to rise when a creamy beige cub ran out of the side cave towards the peak. His bright blue eyes brightened as he took in the scenery below.

"Wow."

A light chuckle reached his ears, which sounded like music to his dark brown rimmed ears.

"Enjoying the view, my son?"

The creamy beige prince turned to see his mother standing a few feet away. Excitement made speaking a little unbearable but the three month old cub managed to nod. Kiara smiled before walking closer and sitting by her son's side.

"I use to get up early and watch the sunrise when I was carrying you and Sienna."

The creamy beige cub smiled at his mother before turning to continue to watch the sunrise. Kiara followed her son's gaze, to only frown when she saw a familiar young lion sinking away. Kiara sighed before moving her amber eyes to her son.

"Evans, go in the cave and stay there until everyone wakes up."

Evans lifted his bright blue eyes to his mother. He wanted to protest but thought better of it. So he nodded and gave the golden orange lioness a nuzzle before going in the cave. Kiara watched her youngest go until Evans disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Kiara turned her attention back to the young lion in the savannah. With a deep breath she stood and walked down the rocky slope, into the warm green plains.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Wohmbat; Nala has a lot of issues, that won't be truly revealed until later. As for who Kiara saw, you will find out soon. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Nala won't get the chance to. But Kopa's daughter is important too. **

Jai groaned as he was awoken from his peaceful slumber. What is that pecking him? The rich cream lion blinked his brown eyes open to see a pair of jade green eyes starring at him. Jai growled before putting his paws over his head.

"Zade! What do you want so early in the damn morning?!"

The young light blue hornbill huffed before rolling his eyes. "My father said that King Kopa wants you to greet the neighboring prides."

Jai removed his paws from his head and looked out his personal cave before glaring at the son of Zazu. "It's not even dawn yet!"

Zade didn't even flinch. He flapped his dark gray tipped and hovered over the young lion's head. "There's a lot to do before you greet the families of neighboring prides."

Jai groaned before yawning. He stood with a stretch before sinking out of the cave. Zade flew over the annoyed lion like he was the king himself.

"First thing is you must speak with herds."

Jai groaned before yawning again. He was trying to fight off sleep, but it was getting harder and harder. The sound of rustling grass caused Jai to jump off the ground. When he nearly caught his breath, he turned to see Kiara exit the tall olive grasses.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Kiara smiled before chuckling lightly. "No. But I would like to know where you are headed so early in the morning."

Jai relaxed and sighed tiredly. "Your brother wants me to welcome the neighboring prides." his frown turned into a glare as he growled lowly. "What do I look like? A royal steward?"

Kiara giggled before lifting her gaze to look at Zade. "When are they coming? I completely forgot."

"Around noon your highness."

Kiara nodded before looking back at Jai. "I'll handle the herds. You go back to sleep. So you won't be cranky when the guests arrive."

Jai looked grateful before bowing. Kiara dipped her head before running off towards the herds. Jai watched the queen go before sighing.

"Why is she not queen?"

Zade landed on a nearby rock with a sorrowful expression. "You don't know?"

Jai rolled his brown eyes before poking the light blue hornbill with a colorless paw. "I wouldn't of asked you. Future stooge."

Zade sighed before telling his friend what his father told him. "When King Kopa, his brothers and sister were two months..."

"Wait! There was another princess?"

Zade nodded. "Princess Ashanti. My dad said she was engaged to Frika. You know...bethroled."

"What happened?"

Zade sighed deeply. "There was an attack at the river. Princess Ashanti wasn't there but King Kopa and his brothers were. Queen Almasi and her sister, Azra planned to drown the princes and blame it on Queen Kiara."

Jai gasped as his eyes widened. "That's terrible! I didn't know Queen Almasi was like that."

"She's not. Apparently Queen Almasi had a soft spot for King Kopa and switched sides. But the plan still went successful. Queen Kiara was blamed and accused for attempted murder. The pride threatened her, gave her the cold shoulder and even took her right as hunting party leader and gave it to Jasiri."

"That's wrong! They couldn't do that!" Jai growled.

"Tell me about it. A few nights later Queen Almasi's mother, Zalia attacked King Kopa and killed Princess Ashanti. Zalia blamed everything on Queen Kiara, the former rulers and the pride believed her. Even Kovu, Queen Kiara's former mate sided against her. Simba banished Queen Kiara. Where she almost died at the paws of Queen Almasi's parents. Queen Almasi's father is one of the sons of the late tyrant king Scar. He wanted revenge for his father and aunt Zira. But that's when Sahir's brother, King Sariel's pride saved her. While Queen Kiara stayed she fell in love with King Sariel. They later saved Simba, Prince Tanabi and Prince Kion."

Jai shook his head. "What happened to King Kopa?"

"Queen Almasi's mother sent her and King Kopa into a river. They were gone for months, but returned to help out in the fight as well."

"I bet they felt really stupid about the way they treated their princess."

Zade nodded in agreement. "They did. Since Queen Kiara was engaged and she didn't want to be apart to be apart of a kingdom that treated her like she was Scar. So it was decided that Simba step down and gave King Kopa the throne."

Jai growled before waving a paw. "Phh. I wouldn't want to be apart of a kingdom like that either. But that was messed up."

Zade nodded. "I agree."

Jai stood and turned to head back to his cave. "You think they will tell the cubs?"

Zade flapped his wings and hovered in the air before landing on the rich cream lion's shoulder. "Don't think so. Don't want any more drama."

Jai yawned before sighing. The walk back to his cave was quick. He guess he has a lot on his mind from Queen Kiara's story. But Jai and Zade didn't know that a pair of bright blue eyes heard everything.


End file.
